Sharotto (SSJJ)
Sharotto (シャロット, Sharotto) is protagonist of Dragon Ball L, and former Prince of Saiyans on Planet Saiya. He was also the first person ever to achieve Super Saiyan. Overview Appearance Sharotto's hair firmly stands upwards like Vegetto's hair and facial resemble Goku, he has two hair-locks hanging on an angle covering his ears. Like most Saiyans, he possesses black eyes and jet black hair. He wears a brown outfit similiar to Tien's Dragon Ball Z outfit in Cell Saga, a blue belt, brown clothes and brown boots. He like all Saiyans has a tail. Name Sharotto is a mutated form of Esharotto which means Shallot in Japanese. Personality Sharotto unlike most Saiyans, is a peaceful fighter. He is the original pure-hearted Saiyan, although prideful and arrogant Sharotto is generally nice to other Saiyans and gets along well with others. Synopsis Tribal Saiyans Saga During the Tribal Saiyans Saga; Sharotto aged 16, trained with his father. From his father he learnt a barrage of Techniques and fighting skills. He meets with Tarble at High School, a friend he made, the two spar on school grounds. Later, there father had found out about their spar and the damages they've done, so Nippu decided to punish them both by sending them across the desert to collect some spherical stones. On their journey they meet some tribal Saiyans, they make friends with the tribe and daughter of the Tribal chief, Gocha. Sharotto learns they have one of the stones and tries to ask for it, but the Tribal chief Gering refused to give it to him, and told to leave. So he did so and headed away from the village, and found a cave, where they are attacked by Tribal Saiyans aligned to Gering, they fight them off. Gering returns revealling that he kills civilized Saiyans as warning to over trespassers. He tries to use his royalty, but ends up getting punched off the cave and hits his head. He is cared for by Gocha, until he recovers. He later goes searching for Gering and finds him posioned, and his immediately accused. Form and Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Sharotto can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it was not at will. False Super Saiyan Sharotto achieved this form to defeat Doryoku. Through rage of being beat down, Sharotto unleashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like Super Saiyan, which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Sharotto. In this form, he looks similar to Goku's Kaio-ken form, but he becomes bulkier, except his eyes are whited out like Broly's in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and his hair stands up and gains a red tint. Sharotto named this form in the Senpoku/Glacial Saga Groups. Major Battles *Sharotto vs. Tribal Saiyans *Sharotto and Tarble vs. Gocha *Sharotto, Gocha and Tarble vs. Doryoku *Sharotto (False Super Saiyan) vs. Doryoku Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Great Apes Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Original Super Saiyan Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dead Characters Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters with ki Category:Transformation Users